Eyes Of Satan
by MeteorXShowerXx
Summary: Story about black magic and white magic, involves sexual scenes, cursing, and lots of violence.  Please read though!  I don't care if you critize or comment.


_The shadows of the trees hid my face from her. She stood in the late fall sunlight as the leaves were brown and broken. Her blonde hair blew back in the wind as her cheeks grew rosy from the bitter air. A yard away a squirrel started to fall from a tree, quickly, her eyes glistened blue and all the sudden the squirrel was back in the tree, without touching the ground. She gasped and held her hand out, afraid to see it, and saved the squirrel. I saw her hand create a bright light and the light flew towards the squirrel and saved it. She was a new witch, and I know I'm meant to be her trainer._

***Monday, November 14****th****, 2011***

"Alexander Marco" The teacher asked waiting for a reply.

"Here" Alexander mumbled from next to me as I glanced at him he just looked down.

"Dakota Park" The teacher asked again.

"Here…unfortunately." I grumbled hating each second of this.

"What did you say?" She glared at me as I wanted to fling my pen in her wrinkly face.

"Nothing at all." I rolled my eyes and looked at the new students who walked in.

"Anyways, we have two new students; please welcome Juliet Marth and John Marth." A girl with dark brown hair and dark eyes walked in glaring at the boy next to her. The boy, John, seemed pretty cute; he had brown short hair and chestnut eyes, with some freckles. "John, you can sit behind Alexander and Juliet you can sit behind Dakota." She smiled deviously as they took their seats.

"Hey I'm Juliet." She smiled at me as I turned around and looked at her shirt with an owl on it.

"I heard, Dakota, by the way, nice shirt." I smirked as I felt someone's eyes on me. I noticed that Juliet was glaring at Alexander. "Why are you glaring at him?" I asked concerned.

"Ever heard of black magic and white magic?" I turned my head sideways; she moved closer and whispered into my ear. "I saw you last night, you saved that squirrel, and I believe it was white magic." She smiled at me as I remembered the night before and how I saw that light.

"What about it?" I asked getting interested. I glanced at Alexander as he was talking to John, he glanced at me as I looked at his black eyes for some reason they seemed dark than usual. His skin was strangely tan and his hair was a dark brown and I wondered why he seemed to get so dark.

"I can train you to see if you might be the next help. You see they have discovered there was a descendent of Satan, and if he doesn't give up his black magic, then he can possibly put the world into a dark realm." She whispered as my eyes grew wide.

"Me? I don't know if I'm that person, but I wouldn't mind trying to help." I smiled as the bell rang and we raced out.

"Go away you itch, you're clouding up my light." She glared at John as he hissed to us and she shoved him into a door.

"Get out of the way skankbag, the men are trying to find something hot." He glared and turned to me. "Oh thanks for moving, hey I'm John." He smirked as he pushed her out of a way. Alexander growled at him.

"Come on John, don't flirt with her." Alexander glared at him as they walked away.

"Sorry I have to go to my next class." She smiled as she disappeared down the other way and I was dumbfounded, shocked she kept wondering why it was her. Why must I save the world?

-Alexander's thoughts. -

"So you are telling me that my Father is Satan?" I asked lost, unbelievable, I mean I want to help cute kittens!

"Yes, so do you want to be trained into black magic or not?" He asked I bit my lip and dug my hands into my washed out jeans.

"Do I have a choice?" I wished for a yes so I could say no, something jabbed my heart when I said no in my head.

"Not really." John chuckled as he walked into our class and he pushed Juliet into a table.

"You little, gr." She growled and sat down in a chair.

"Fine, I'll get trained." I rolled my eyes and took my seat next to John.

"Alexander, I need to ask you something." The teacher asked me up as the rest of the class kept chatting. "Can you tutor Dakota Park, she has been failing, and I need you to help her back up." Do people like making me make decisions?

"Sure." I smiled since I thought Dakota was a girl I began to have a crush on back in the beginning of high school.

"Good, I'll have to let her know." The teacher smiled and I sat down.

"Heard it all, let me know how it goes." I rolled my eyes as I knew he was thinking that I might 'get some'. After awhile the bell rang and we all ran out, it was the end of the day, our Math teacher, Ms. Thomas, called Dakota and I into her room.

"Dakota, Alexander here is your tutor; I want you two to start tonight. Work it out, and go." She pushed us out the door.

"Go to my house at 7, you remember where I live, right?" She asked as I felt my heart beating fast.

"Yeah, see you." I smiled and walked away, it would be like a date, at least in my head. Maybe tonight I'll kiss her, just maybe.

_**So like the idea of something that has to do with something I don't always do. Please review! This isn't something I'm use to writing so I want to know your thoughts of what I written! Thanks if you review!**_


End file.
